Cirucci Sanderwicci
Cirucci Sanderwicci is the 105th Arrancar, as well as one of the Privaron Espada, and an antagonist in the anime series Bleach. She was voiced by Houko Kuwashima in the Japanese version, and Tricia Pierce in the English dubbed version. Houko also would later voice Soi Fon after Soi's original Japanese voice actress Tomoko Kawakami passed away untimely. History After Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends in from all directions and eventually sent three arrows at her, but she demonstrated her Zanpakuto could turn on its own and took out of all of them. Cirucci revealed that it was just a trick so Uryu would break all the pillars, getting rid of any cover he could use. The Arrancar stated there were too many for her to break and attacked, eventually succeeding in cutting him. Cirucci started to mock Uryu and was about to finish the battle until she noticed Pesche Guatiche watching. She proceeded to smash him into a pillar and after Uryu and Pesche go in an argument, Cirucci interrupted by sending her Zanpakuto at him. She then wondered what the “white ant” was to which Pesche angrily retorted, he preferred to be called a stag beetle. When Uryu pointed out a stag beetle was black, the two started arguing but was interrupted by Cirucci attacking them. Cirucci went on to explain that to obtain a human form, Arrancar sealed their power in the form of a Zanpakuto and shedding her Resurreción form was like burning one’s arm off. Cirucci then said her Resurreción form took a lot to maintain and because it couldn’t do anything against Uryu, she might as well get rid of it. As she spoke, the 105th Arrancar sprouted a tail-like appendage from her headpiece and fan-like blade of spiritual energy opened on the end. The measures Cirucci had taken shocked Uryu, but she said for Arrancar, winning was the only choice and defeat was unacceptable. Cirucci attacked with Uryu blocking with his Seele Schnieder, making a nick in her blade, and she changed it into more of a sword shape. She said in a swordfight, whoever’s blade had the longest reach would win, but Uryu revealed Seele Schnieders vibrated to more easily capture spiritual energy particles from the surroundings. Energy particles from Cirucci’s blade began to leave it and combined with the Seele Schnieder, much to her shock. She angrily attacked, but Uryu revealed the arrow form of the sword, firing it into Cirucci’s chest and bringing her down. The Quincy left her alive since he’d hit her in a spot that had taken away her ability to fight. Uryu left with Pesche and Cirucci struggled to get up when Rudbornn Chelute and the Exequias arrived, who finished her off. Her body was given to Szayel Aporro Granz, which he used to get information about how Uryu fought. Later on, Cirucci is resurrected by Mayuri Kurotsuchi Personality Cirucci is cunning, rude, arrogant, authoritative, self-confident, and somewhat sadistic, but often points out when someone has similar traits. She is annoyed by enemies attacking her when she’s talking and would do anything it takes to defeat her opponent. When Cirucci is asked if she worries about people looking up her wide skirt, she states that it is impossible and she wears armor underneath it. Trivia *The name of Cirucci’s Zanpakuto is “Swallow” in Spanish and “Car Wheel Iron Swallow” in Japanese. *She has appeared in Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, 6, and 7, where she can attack the opponent with the bladed wings or energy bladed tail of her Resurrección form. *Cirucci's outfit resembles the Gothic lolita style of Japanese fashion. Category:Female Category:Bleach Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Hybrids Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fighters